projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuu Hotaru
Name: Yuu Hotaru Faction: Evil Species: More-than-half Human, less-than-half Demon Gender: Male, identifies as female (Transsexual) Age: 16 Birthday: February 19 Appearance: 5'4", Green eyes, brown, messy hair that stops at the eyebrows, goes below the ears on the sides, and reaches about the bottom of the neck in the back. Thin eyebrows, slightly pronounced eyelashes. Wears the standard female school uniform at school and her casual attire usually consists of a shirt, skirt and pantyhose if it's chilly out (however, she tends to not change out of the school uniform until the night during school days). Obviously, she has a flat chest (and doesn't use pads). Personality: Yuu is far from someone you’d imagine to be a villian. She’s very paranoid, soft-spoken, and sensitive, which stems into shyness. She’s obviously effeminate, but to everyone else it’s normal since she’s guised as a female. Due to her general lack of faith in humans and gender secret, she tends to be very wary of people. In fact, she is untrustworthy towards humanity after previous incidents regarding her gender and her parents’ teachings. Those who can get past her trust barrier would see that, while still not too talkative, she's polite, loyal, and is capable of showing emotions besides unease. History: Yuu is the descendant of Yuki-Felar, one of the demons driven back alongside the Demon Lord in the days of yore. Yuki found it very important that women hold just as strong a role as men, which is a mentality the family has kept. Magic and such has been retained as well, even with human spouses thrown in once they began losing hope in the Demon Lord's return. Yuu was heavily influenced by her older sister. Her shy personality goes back to childhood, as she was always let her sister do the talking. She followed her interests and hung out with her friends and such. When she was 12, she decided to fully uptake a female role instead of a male one. Her parents fully supported it, even to the point of moving her to another, nearby school (Shirota High) a few years later when things got...rough. Her sophomore year at Shirota High went well, and now she's onto junior year. As for magic training, both she and her sister were taught by their parents ever since they were children. Her sister was bad at it and became largely disinterested in the whole idea, though, and gave it up to pursue a job in engineering. But Yuu enjoyed the private sessions with her parents and the strange phenomenon that was magic, her curiosity and sense of progression being the main drive instead of her parents’ intentions for its use in helping the Demon Lord. She has grown quite proficient at it, as she focuses a lot of time on it. Skills: Yuu, despite being mostly at home when not in school and being a delight to teachers, only has Bs to Cs. However, she seems to have a knack for science while struggling with math. She wanted to join Theater and other clubs, but let her shyness take control. Otherwise, she is really good with plants. She's also skilled in using throwing knives. Magic: Healing – Yuu’s main magical ability. She can heal wounds from a paper cut to a large and deep gash. However, bleeding will need to be stopped first for the best effects. Muscle strains take pretty long to heal, as the body doesn’t tend to help during the process. Yuu can help speed up the mending of broken bones, but it’s far from instant and requires proper positioning, so it’s not practical in battle. Yuu’s heard that, depending on the size of the wound, it tickles, itches, or hurts when it’s being healed. Since Yuu’s healing magic only really speeds up cell recovery, he can’t use it to heal an illness. Poison – Yuu’s only "offensive" capability. The poison can cause any combination of diarrhea, nausea, vomiting, cramps, abdominal pain, itching, inflammation of the mouth and throat (if consumed), sweating, heart problems, fever, overall weakness, and slow death depending on the dosage. Textbooks as well as examining and experimenting with plants in the woods have taught Yuu the poisons that have these effects. The poison won’t come close to killing or injuring instantly, and it’s just meant to irritate/weaken people. One of Yuu’s main tactics for administering the poison is either poisoning a person’s food or water. However, doing so in large amounts would noticeably spoil the food or water, so she has to weaken the poison to make it unnoticeable. The second method is by coating a weapon (either her knives or an ally’s weapon) in it. This is by far the most effective method since it injects the poison and can be fairly strong. The third method is simply by touching someone and sending it by hand. Unless the poison has a passage into the body through a cut (let’s face it, you probably aren’t going to be touching anywhere else that gives you that access unless youre desperate), the worst it can do is create a skin rash. It’s weakest method by the far. Invisibility – Yuu only picked this up recently in her teenage years as a side-magic, primarily to go unnoticed by others. As a result, she’s not very good at retaining it and can only keep it up for about 10 seconds before needing to become visible again (with a cooldown of about 30 seconds). It’s great for escapes or sneaking past someone. She can’t make other objects (other than clothing and small objects) invisible (and if she’s throwing knives while invisible, they become visible the moment they leave her hand). And while she can’t be seen, she still remains as a physical object that can be heard and bumped into. Synchronoise - Yuu acts as the "server" for sending thought messages. As a result, too much talking or emotion can overload and rub off on Yuu's brain and leave a headache. Yuu can contact anyone in the same realm as her and can add as many people to a "room" as needed (as well as hold multiple different connections). No stray thoughts can slip, the person has to think up their thought first before "submitting" it. Thoughts can be any of the senses besides words, so full memories can be sent over (despite being distracting). Yuu can sense if a person is sleeping and wake them up, but her message can be incorporated into a dream instead. If Yuu's unconscious, all connections shut down. There are no notifications for when a connection is online or not; if it was offline, the person sending the message would feel it not going through slightly. Mazzikim Abilities When held, the Demon Sword taps into the incubus blood that Yuu has and gives her boosts in her magic and strength. Wielding it also brings out the frustrated part of her psyche full force. Yuu, who has had her anger bottled up for so long, lets the angry voices that the sword puts in her head consume her as a result. Strength: Yuu gains strength that’s actually worth something. She’s able to lift heavy things that normal humans normally can’t (like an office desk), swing the Demon Sword with authority, and give powerful punches and kicks. Healing: Before, Yuu could only heal cuts, muscles, and bone fractures with contact and time. Now, Yuu has a healing beam that can stretch several meters and slightly curve before being broken. However, while much more effective, it’s not as fast as the nearly instantaneous contact healing that’s gained. She also gets Yuki-Felar’s sterilization ability (healing diseases), but it pales in comparison to her wound-healing prowess. Yuu’s healing now hurts when healing humans a la Hana. Poison: Yuu’s poison was mostly used as an irritant or weakener. With the Demon Sword, Yuu’s poison can become fatal if applied through a cut or consumed. Contact poison is now a bit more sinister than a rash; the intense burn it leaves behind can temporarily cripple limbs while the rash is present or even paralysis if Yuu gets a grab at the spine. The poison can now hide among food better, not spoiling it as easily. Yuu can also infect the air, creating a poisonous cloud that can damage a person’s throat and lungs until they fully replace it with air. Yuu is still not immune to her own poison (other than the gaseous kind), but her new skin resists it quite well. Invisibility: Yuu’s side magic, invisibility, gets a surprising buff in that it lasts as long as Yuu wants it to (compare to 10 seconds). Solidity and sound are still two things that remain. Synchronoise: Due to the constant growling and roaring that the Demon Sword inputs into Yuu’s head, Yuu’s mind is clogged to the point of making Synchronoise impossible. All connections Yuu holds before wielding the sword receive a cut-off roar or growl before being shut down by the sword to preserve control over Yuu’s mind. These connections don’t come back once Yuu is restored and need to be manually reopened. Charm: An ability mandatory to incubi that the sword unlocks for Yuu. If Yuu uses it, she becomes much more attractive to everyone around her that can be attracted to humans, especially women and gay men. Shapeshifting: Another tell-tale ability among incubi that is nestled deep inside Yuu from Yuki-Felar and her descendants. Yuu can use this to change into her incubus form, which is shaped like her normal form but with gray skin, little horns poking out of her hair, small (unusable) gray wings, sharper teeth, and forest-green eyes. If a male person is in front of her or she has a picture (or good enough mental image), she can shapeshift into that person right down to their voice. Category:Moé Lord Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Evil Characters (Moé Lord)